House Of Whatever
by flyinhighermaxride
Summary: Hey! So the first chapter is something i came up with. The rest of the chapters i will also make if you want me too. Give me suggestions on what you want. Just let me know. -Max
1. Chapter 1

House of Happy Never After!

***Hey guys I was bored as mess and so tired. So I hope you guys like it! Also the party at the end of Season 2 doesn't exist. I'm sooo sorry my fellow Fabina fans. I don't own any of the cast or music or the dance just the plot and the dance and outfits I guess.**

Nina's POV:

FIVE MONTHS! Five months ago I was saved by Eddie from going to the Afterlife. Five months ago Fabian asked Joy out. What the freak! I thought Fabian still liked me at least a little bit. Nope! Not a single ounce. Fabian quit talking to me, Amber, Alfie and Eddie. I was mad. The little witch turned Fabian against us. Eddie and Patricia then broke up because of Patricia hanging out with "Foy" and then Patricia started dating Jerome. Amber, Alfie, Eddie and me all started to hang out all the time. Now here we all are five months later in December thinking about the Annual Winter Talent Show which was tomorrow.

"Amber and Alfie you guys should do a dance together as your talent," I told them. "That would be really cool," Amber said. "You guys are the best dancers in school!" Eddie said. They both smiled. I laughed. Eddie then suggested, "Nina you should sing you have a beautiful voice." "Eddie did you take your pills because I think you're crazy!" I shouted at him. "It's so true Nines," Amber said. "Fine I'll do it only if you and Alfie do the dance idea thing," I said giving in. Amber then signed the three of us up for the talent show. We then went to Drama.

I sat on the couch next to Eddie. The snobs then came in. Eddie and I looked at them. Joy saw us looking and stopped at the couch. "Aw look its wittle Nina and her big bad protector Eddie!" Joy said in a shrill voice. The group laughed. "Get your skanky ass away from us before I kick it to Antarctica," I told her with an edge to my tone. "Make me bitch," she said getting in my face. I quickly stood up. Eddie quickly got up and grabbed me and held me back. Joy laughed. "Aw, look at the wittle couple." That pissed me off me wrenched out of Eddie's grasp and grabbed Joy up at the shoulders. "You make another remark like that again and I _will_ break your body," I told her and she ran to Fabian. I glared at him. I then had the perfect song for the talent show. Eddie then got up and signed up for the talent show. He sat next to me and told me, "I'm going to sing. I want Patricia back." I smiled at him and nodded. We then watched Mr. Winkler as he taught.

Later on Eddie, Amber, Alfie, and I had to go to the auditorium to practice for the talent show since we had just signed up. We were accepted to the talent show. Trudy took Amber, Alfie, Eddie and I shopping to get formal outfits for the talent show. Amber and I went into a store called Lovely Beyond Forever. They had a huge selection of dresses. Amber went and knee length flowy navy blue and medium blue one shoulder dress. It had a long one sleeve. She also got a pair of black jazz shoes. I had found out that Joy was also doing the talent show. Her dress was a jersey dress with a tight green skirt and a gold belt in the middle and the top was a way low cut neckline that was all black with long sleeves. Alfie and Eddie came into the store to show us there outfits. Alfie got a black suit with a white collared shirt to go underneath and a blue and red striped tie. Eddie got a gray suit and a blue tie and a pair of black dress shoes. I still couldn't decide what to wear so I got Amber to help me. We both found this long dark purple then fading into light purple dress that was floor length. It was beautiful. I then got a pair of silver jeweled heels and a layered cuff bracelet. We then paid and left back to Anubis. Trudy loved the outfits we picked out. We all went and ate when we got home and then we went to bed.

Amber and I got up and went downstairs. Trudy told us that we got the day off of school to get ready for the talent show. Amber and I got ready at 4 because the talent show started at 7. Amber curled my hair and added a little light purple eye shadow and eyeliner. I then curled Amber's hair and added dark blue eye shadow and some mascara. We then changed into our outfits and went to the school. It was 6:30 when we got there. At 7 it started. First up was Joy singing a song called "Call Me Maybe". She was really pitchy on parts. Next was Eddie he sang a sing call "Give Him Up". It went like this.

_She's crying_

_On the phone_

_Every day, it's the same_

_But she'll never know_

_He's lying, _

_He's not alone_

_At the bar, grinding hard, _

_With another ho_

_So wasted, _

_He stumbles in_

_Throws the keys on the couch, _

_Acting innocent, _

_She won't ask, _

_Where he's been, _

_Just wants a kiss from his lips, _

_Cause she misses him_

_All this time, it kills me_

_This is the game that plays away, _

_He's gonna cheat_

_Night after night, _

_Another girl, another drink_

_She doesn't see that she should be with me_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_She's gotta give him, _

_G-g-g-give him up_

_He wakes up_

_To go to work_

_Takes his keys, his cds_

_And a Gucci shirt_

_He's practiced _

_And well rehearsed_

_Every line by design_

_In the mirror first, _

_She's dressed up_

_It's Friday night_

_Sitting home, all alone_

_Hoping he's alright, _

_He calls her, _

_He's working late_

_She's never thought that he's got, _

_Another dirty date_

_All this time, _

_All this time, _

_It kills me_

_This is the game that plays away, _

_He's gonna cheat_

_Night after night, _

_Another girl, another drink_

_She doesn't see that she should be with me_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_She's gotta give him, _

_G-g-g-give him up_

_They say come what may, _

_But I can't seem to get you off my mind, _

_They say come what may, _

_But I can't let you fall for every line_

_They say come what may, _

_But I can't watch while you forgive him, _

_Every time, _

_Every time_

_This is the game that plays away, _

_He's gonna cheat_

_Night after night, _

_Another girl, another drink_

_She doesn't see that she should be with me, _

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up, _

_This is the game that plays away_

_He's gonna cheat_

_Night after night, _

_Another girl, another drink_

_She doesn't see that she should be with me, _

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up_

_She's gotta give him, _

_G-g-g-give him up. _

Eddie sang it so well. Patricia went wild and got up and hugged him and they made up. Now were Amber and Alfie. They danced to Christina Grimmie's Find Me the stripped version **(I will have all the links to the songs and the dance routine and outfits on my profile) **Now was my turn I was singing a song called "Happy Never After" it went like this.

_I thought (I thought)_

_We were unstoppable, yeah_

_I felt (I felt)_

_It's undeniable that_

_Anyone (anyone)_

_Could see I was so in love with you, yeah_

_I thought we'd always be happy, happy_

_I thought you'd always be good for me_

_Guess I was wrong_

_Guess you'll always be my happy, happy, happy never after_

_Happy never after_

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Maybe (maybe)_

_You're not good for me_

_But baby (baby)_

_No, oh I don't need ya_

_Now I see (now I see)_

_So clearly_

_It's time to let you go oh yeah_

_I thought we'd always be happy, happy_

_I thought you'd always be good for me_

_Guess I was wrong_

_Guess you'll always be my happy, happy, happy never after_

_Da da do da da da do [x3]_

_Oh, oh happy (happy)_

_I thought we'd always be happy, happy_

_I thought you'd always be good for me (Liz: good for me)_

_Guess I was wrong_

_Guess you'll always be my happy, happy, happy never after_

_I thought we'd always be happy, happy_

_I thought you'd always be good for me (good for me)_

_Guess I was wrong_

_Guess you'll always be my happy, happy, happy never after_

_Happy, happy, happy never after oh oh_

_Happy, happy, happy never after [x3]_

_Happy never after_

I looked at Fabian during the entire song. I got off the stage and Amber tackled me in a hug. "You were amazing Nines," she said. "You were too Amber," I told her. We smiled. Fabian came up and over to me. "Hey can we talk?" he asked. I walked over with him. "Yes?" I asked him. "I wanted to let you know that I broke up with Joy. I missed you and our friends and everything. I really want you back Nines." I shushed him and reached up to kiss him. We kissed and Amber screamed, "FABINA!" We broke apart laughing. That was the best Winter Talent Show ever.

***Hey Fabina fans I fooled you. I don't know maybe not. I love Fabina to much for them not to be together. Hope you liked it. Let me know if you think I should do another one shot of what couple or a songfic or whatever just hit me up and let me know. –Max **


	2. Chapter 2

Wide Awake

***Hey guys it's me again! I'm doing this chapter for DancingQueen4Life101. Here we go!**

Nina's POV:

God! I hate Joy so damn much! First she stole my boyfriend then my two best friends. Yeah! She stole Amber and Patricia and Fabian! Now I hang out with Mara and Eddie and Jerome all the time. Amber and Mara switched rooms so both me and her share a room now. We have become super close and we hang out together all the time. Eddie and Patricia broke up because Patricia turned total bitch and Eddie didn't want to put up with it. Alfie and Amber are still together and they both went total snob on me. Mara and Jerome got to together. Jerome and Eddie were like my older brothers.

One day we all went downstairs and sat at the table for breakfast. We quickly ate then left for school before the other got there. We walked to our lockers and put our stuff in them then grabbed our science and French notebooks and stuff. We walked into Mrs. Andrew's class and sat down at the tables. Eddie and I sat at one. Mara and Jerome were in front of us. We all were talking until Joy, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Patricia and Patricia's boyfriend Logan came in.

Joy saw Eddie and me and sauntered over. "Aw looks like wittle Nina has found herself a boyfriend and its wittle Eddie. I rolled my eyes. God this bitch pissess me off so bad. "Go away Joy," Eddie said. "Aw you sticking up for your girlfriend," Joy said. That pushed me over the edge. I stood up and looked at her. "We are not together you bitch," everyone looked at me then. No one had ever heard me cuss before. "Well at least I'm not a slut," she said. "What the hell are you saying? Hell yeah you are a slut. You wear the skirt to your mid-thigh and you wear your shirt to wear all the world can see your effing boobs. And seriously stiletto heels that you can barely walk in. Yeah bitch please, call me a slut again and you will break your ankle and I will break your face," I sat down. She then tried to grab me. I threw her arm off me and threw a punch at her face and she fell over her heels injuring her ankle. "I warned you," I told her.

I then looked at Fabian who was shocked then at Amber, Alfie and Patricia. I then turned on them, "Oh and good to know that once this slut came back all of you turned on me, Mara, Eddie and Jerome. Good to know who my friends are." I ran out of the room and all the way to the old Sibuna meeting place. I hid a guitar there for in case I need to do something like this. I pulled it out and started to play "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry.

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Outta the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

I finished and heard clapping behind me. I turned around and saw Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Amber, Alfie and Patricia standing and clapping. "Nina we are so sorry we left you," Amber said. "We really are Nines. We missed you so much!" Fabian cried. I smiled and set my guitar down. I ran over to them and hugged Fabian and Amber and Alfie and Patricia. Eddie, Jerome and Mara joined in the group hug. Eddie pulled Patricia to the side and kissed her. I looked up at Fabian and kissed him. He responded quickly. "I missed you too," I whispered in his ear. We broke apart and smiled. I looked at everyone. They all were now wide awake.


End file.
